This protocol is studying differences in plasma leptin levels between prepubertal girls with Turner's syndrome with low gonadotropin secretion, pubertal girls with Turner's syndrome with high gonadotropin secretion but no estrogen replacement, and pubertal girls with Turner's syndrome on estrogen replacement.